oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Longinus Akuji
| dfename = Cube Cube no Mi | dfmeaning = Cube | dftype = }} Longinus Akuji ((ロンジアス・アクジ, Ronginasu Akuji) is the fifth eldest son of Longinus Niu, making him one of the several males to hold the the title of prince within the Longinus Royal Family. On the terms of DNA, Akuji is not apart of the Longinus Family lineage. While only a mere infant, he was left on Niu’s doorsteps with only his name in his wrappings. Not wanting to leave the baby out in the cold, the woman took him in. Ever since he could form words as a child he’s been working to increase his use of a heightened vocabulary. Growing up, he always felt like an outsider in some shape or form despite him being unaware of the adoption. Actively training as a child until present is what helped him feel like he belonged somewhere. His proficiency in combat gained him many “friends” and also helped him bond closer with his siblings over the years. His claim to fame was birthed as he developed his Devil Fruit into a feared weapon. Now, his only focus is to continue winning during his gladiator battles due to him recently winning various ones and coming into a large sum of money from the betting. History Appearance Ever since he was a boy Akuji has wielded storm cloud grey eyes. It is these eyes that he bears as a trade mark. Akuji has spoken that it is these sames eyes that become the last wonder of the world that his opponents see before death. His eyes have been described as "two spheres who's gaze is so deadly that they could pierce the soul, and if he were to look at the sky, the heavens would split." As a child he had medium length black spiky hair and had very small bangs. Akuji is considered handsome because attracts the attention of women (and even some men) who see him as endearing. Akuji has grown much taller and much more muscular over the years due to constant training and battles within the coliseum. His hair also underwent a dramatic change to a shorter look during of his growth, so it falls only to the center of his neck. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing important activities. He thinks of it as unnecessary to dress up when its not needed. However when people do come around, he is sure to dress to impress. Much More Coming Soon... Personality Akuji is perhaps the quietest of the children due to his past belief of being an outsider. When speaking he speaking in confidence yet softly to those around him, even in battle. Though he speaks softly, it is unable to hide the maturity within his semi deep voice. When spoken to, though, his answers are sometimes noted as "overkill" until he notices it and becomes more simple. Most take it as a sign of him being nervous but that is untrue. It is due to him usually harboring his thoughts and on some days, they just are released indirectly. His favorite memory is watching his mother fight on the Day of Red. While it may have been a bad memory for his siblings, he thought of it only as something to work towards to beat her. Despite the others closing their eyes or horrified, he watched attentively. So many people were not only placed into fear but sickened due to the sheer savagery that was displayed as their queen went all out. The guard that was supposed to force Akuji to watch surprised and turned his own head away from everyone else to close his eyes. Akuji is by far from evil he just lacks any traces of empathy. This behavior was something that caused him to lose various friends as he grew older. When bested by his siblings he’d react physically as if everything was fine but inside he would be terribly angered simply because he feels as if he should be the best. The combination of his overly thorough responses and lack of commiseration answers are sometimes hurtful, but truly accidentally. The fifth eldest prince of Dressrosa is a man whom did not hate authority; he just hated being directly commanded what to do. He absolutely hated that he had to listen to his mother's orders - which she thought of more as wishes - on a nigh daily basis and he would not do what a stranger said if they commanded him. As a child, he went through courses from a total of thirteen combat instructors due to his so called "lack of discipline", which is how he thinks of it. The last one was only successful because he stated his commands in the form of questions. More to come... Physical Prowess Rokushiki Devil Fruit Main Article: The is the -type eaten by Aku that gives him the ability to ascend himself into a Cube Human (キューブ人間, Kyūbu Ningen). The fruit was initially consumed by him at the young age of twelve, offered to him by a group of older children that were also training to become gladiators. The boys dared him to eat a mysterious fruit that one of them had found in their mother's garden. The thought to be royal blooded child was not one to turn down a dare. With the tiniest bit of nervousness within him, he devoured the fruit. Just as a rush of power came to him, they were next. Aku was already a brave young man, but digesting the fruit seemed to boost his spirit tenfold. He merely laughed as his wood sword clashed with that of his opponents. Him being the smart boy he was, knew what a Devil fruit was however he had no knowledge of what abilities the fruit offered and that was the problem. As the boy aged and the Devil fruit occasionally made its appearance, he began to delve into it'd secrets. The last user of the fruit was able to cut his enemies into cubes. Akuji's usage revolves more around hitting his opponent with the required beam that he calls Sai (裁, Judge) that disintegrates the affected area into the smallest level unit that his cubes can go (the size of a quark), making it a very destructive technique. Varying from objects, people, animals and anything else made of matter, this devil fruit has proven to seemingly be the bane of creation. While it is not destroying the object entirely, it only heavily fragments the targeted area into millions of pieces. It is, in truth, due to this that he holds back during battle against his siblings. After hit with his technique, it is impossible for him to reconstruct the victim. His Devil Fruit's abilitiexs are sometimes incorporated into his close range combat. When his hands gain a fiery white aura then those who stand in his way should retreat as he aims to overwhelm them. Each touch would begin to cause the thing on the receiving end, whether it be person or object, to seemingly disintegrate with each event of him contacting with it. His favorite tactic to use in close combat is to let an opponent attack him and he's intercept the blow with his hand or arm and then generate Sai to decimate them. Though his attacks are mostly in the form of three dimensional shapes, their are instances where he can manipulate the shape of his attack. One favored usage is him transforming the Kyubu Kyubu no Mi's white energy beam into a white fire. Despite possessing no heat, it's shown to have its advantages. When coming into contact with anything it immediately begins it's process of fragmenting it. Though normal fire may cause certain object to crackle when burning them, as this fire eats away at an object it creates no sound. Techniques Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Miscellaneous Tools Quotes Trivia *Akuji... * Category:Gladiators Category:Princes